Perfect
by EverythingYoureNotx
Summary: A Joley One Shot. Miley&Joe


Miley watched as Joe Jonas walked past her, completely ignoring that she existed. Joe was the hottest guy in school. But Miley wasn't Joe's typical sort of girl that he went for. She didn't have a perfect fake tan. She didn't have the flawless hair that always looked amazing. He didn't have the money or the clothes. And she definitely didn't have the body. "Look who it is, fatty Cyrus" Selena said and flicked her hair over her shoulder. She smiled in satisfaction when her friends laughed at her comment. Selena was your typical popular high school girl. Miley put her head down, ignoring them. Bitches. Popular whores. "She's fucking talking to you" Ashley grabbed a hand full of Miley's hair, making her look up to them. Miley winced with her grip. "Leave me alone" She whispered, her voice barely audible.  
>"Ooo, the girl can talk!" Selena yelled. Everyone in the cafeteria had turned their attention away. Each and every one of them knew what would happen if they said anything. Selena was capable of anything. Miley squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. Don't cry Miley; she thought to herself.<br>Selena took Miley's burger from her tray and threw ti to the floor. "I don't think you should eat that. You're already fat enough"  
>"Nice one Sel!" Ashley hi-5ed Selena and they both walked away.<br>Miley sighed in relief. Those girls had been making her life a living hell for almost 3 years. All because she was different. She wasn't rich. She wasn't stick thin. She didn't have a face full of makeup. She got up and walked away, leaving her tray with an empty burger wrapper. Making her way to her locker, Miley spotted Joe again. Gosh he was so perfect. She watched as he flirted with the new girl. It was her first day and she'd already had more contact with Joe than Miley: who'd known him for 6 years. They girl was skinny; figures. That exact moment was the moment where Miley decided something, that something would soon ruin her life or her health. Miley wanted to be skinny. She wanted to be skinny so bad. - Miley ran through the door and straight up to her room. She flung her school bag on her bed and made her way to the bathroom and stepped straight on the weighing scales. For the past month, Miley had been starving herself. Doing homework in the library at dinner time and it wasn't like her mom cooked food for her. Her mom was an alcoholic. Ever since Miley's dad died 8 years ago, she'd drink. A few times Miley had gotten beaten up by her mom, a few bruises here and there but one time, Miley had been shoved and slammed into the table; splitting open her head. Miley took a deep breath and looked down to the scaled…7 stone. She sat on the floor and hugged her legs. She was still fat. Miley wanted to be stick thin like all the other pretty girls. She sat and cried for almost an hour…the tears still flowing. She spotted something pink on the side of the bath. Something that would help her feel something other than being fat. She took the razor blade and brought it close to her wrists. Then it collided with her skin...red substance started oozing from it. - Miley continued starving herself; even more than before. It was lucky if she'd eat a meal a week. But it started showing; lb.'s started dropping off her and Miley couldn't be happier. "Hey Miley. Wait up" Said a voice from behind her. Miley turned around and taking back from who it was. It was Joe. "Um...h-hi?" She stuttered. "I was wondering if you'd maybe like to go out sometime" He smiled with hope and it looked genuine. "Okay?" For a few seconds, Miley got lost in his chocolate coloured orbs. It was like his eyes were a trance and she got lost in them. "Friday at 9 sound good?" Miley nodded in response, she was too scared to speak in case nothing came out. "Awesome, I'll pick you up" And with that, Joe walked away. But not before giving Miley a quick flirty wink. It felt like Miley's heart melted as he done so. He was so amazing and he just asked her on a date. SCORE! Miley smiled in satisfaction. Losing weight was working. And she wasn't going to stop. - That night, Miley walked into the house from school, the happiest she'd even been in a long time. She was about to run upstairs when something wrapped in her hair, pulling her down the stairs. "Stupid bitch! Where do you think you are going?" Miley's mom said. She was drunk. The drunkest she'd ever been. She pushed Miley onto the floor and released the grip on her hair. "What the fuck?" Miley cried as she hit the hard floor. She looked up at her mom; she couldn't stand still. She was pissed out of her brains. "Because of you, you little slut, your father's dead! It's all your fault! You should've died not him" Miley's mom screamed at him then she kicked her full force in the stomach. Miley flinched in pain. It felt like her insides were on fire. The tears started to well up in her eyes. How could her own mother do something like this to her? "S-stop" Miley pleaded. "I wish you were never born! You ruined my life!" And with that, she kicked Miley in the stomach again. Miley screamed, the pain was excruciating. She watched her mom laugh at her and walk away. She carefully got off the floor, he body filled with pain. Walking up the stairs, Miley wiped the tears from her eyes. She stood in front of her mirror in the bathroom. Pulling her top up, she stared at herself in the mirror. Her ribs were showing. Showing a lot. And now they were accompanied by purple and blue bruises. They covered the whole left side of her rib cage. It a mystery that bruises can form that easily. Pulling her top back down, Miley stepped on the weighing scales. She took a deep breath and looked at the result. 5 stone. Miley smiled a little. - The next day, Miley slowly walked to school. Her whole body ached from last night's beatings and her stomach was growling with lack of food. Miley felt so weak. She got some books out of her locker, the bell rung for first period. She hurried to her first class when something pressed against her shoulder. She turned her head slightly and saw a perfectly manicured pair of claws resting on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw the queen bitch. "Wow, Miley? You look...so skinny? Mommy not been feeding you any food?" Selena made a sarcastic unhappy face. Miley tried to push past Selena but she stepped in front of her. Just what she needed. "Got nothing to say fatty?" "Fuck you" Miley said and barged passed her. She walked straight into her class. "Mrs. Cyrus. Why are we late?" Asked the teacher. "I slept in" Miley smiled at the teacher and sat down. "Okay, just make sure this isn't an reoccurring thing" It's amazing what you can hide, just by putting on a smile. "So what are you having?" Joe asked Miley as they stood in the queue at McDonalds. "I not really hungry" Miley lied, she was starving. She couldn't remember the last time she had a proper meal. Looking around at all the people who were happily enjoying their food. There was a group of teenage girls in the corner, stuffing their faces and they were still all skinny. Miley envied them. "Come on, you have to have something. Go take a seat and I'll order" Joe smiled at Miley. Miley nodded in response and took a seat where there weren't many people around. You could smell the greasy food in the air. A few minutes later Joe came back with a tray full of food and two large drinks. "I got you a Big Mac and some chips" Joe looked at Miley, staring into her eyes; there were as blue as the ocean – gorgeous. Miley watched as Joe started to eat the food. She slightly bit her lip and took a chip from the packet and popped it into her mouth. As she started to chew on it, her stomach growled. She swallowed it and it was amazing. She'd missed food so much. She began to eat them, one after the other. Then her burger. Food. Glorious. Food. She'd missed it so much. - Miley kneeled down and pulled her hair back with one hand and with the other she put two fingers down her throat. She had to heave a few times before she started to vomit. Her eyes started to water a little. After she was sure she was done, she flushed the toilet. Her throat felt swollen. She felt empty. Unlocking the toilet door, Miley washed her hands. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes glistened with tears; she'd lost so much weight that you could almost see her cheekbones through her skin. Miley faked a smile at herself. If someone looked at Miley now, they wouldn't think anything was wrong. Just a normal teenage girl with no struggles. I stare at my reflection in the mirror, why am I doing this to myself? Miley and Joe started to hang out more. They became inseparable. Miley continued to starve herself, she was getting painfully skinny. But whenever she was with Joe she ate and then made herself throw up afterwards. Miley felt that losing all the weight helped her get Joe. "Miley, can I ask you something?" Joe said. They were lying on a blanket, staring up at the stars. Miley was lying next to him, her head resting on his chest; listening to his heartbeat. "Sure" "Are you bulimic?" Straight to the point. Miley's heart speeded up a little; but it was a wonder no one had asked her with the amount of weight she'd lost. She sat up and looked away from Joe. Joe also sat up. "Come on Miley. I've noticed it. Running to the bathroom every time you eat. Please, just answer the question" He sighed. "I want to be skinny, okay? Before I started this you never even acknowledged me once! I was fat and ugly" "Miley, I liked you. I just never had the courage to ask you out" "Why? You're a popular guy that every girl wants. I'm some loser who is nothing special" "Stop putting yourself down! You're the most amazing, pretty, honest and unique" Joe sat so he was in front of her. "STOP LYING" Miley screamed. She got up and ran away from Joe, she turned back to see Joe packing the things away, not boring to chase her. Jerk. - The next day Miley got to school early, wanting to avoid seeing Joe. She walked straight to her locker and put some of her books away when a box she had never seen before caught her eye. She pulled it out and a sticky note was attached to it. Miley, I got this as a present for you. Just listen to the song on the iPod…Joe. Miley finished putting stuff away and closed her locker door; she made her way to the benches outside. Taking the iPod out of the box, it took Miley a couple of minutes to figure out how to get to the music. She put in the earphones and played it.

_Made a wrong turn?_

**Once or twice. **

Mistreated. 

Misplaced. 

Misunderstood. 

Pretty, pretty please. Don't you ever, ever feel. Like you're less than; **you're** fucking _perfect_.

_**To me.**_

_**Love is louder. Than the pressure to be perfect. **_


End file.
